What kind of twisted game is this?
by xxxChaosQueenxxx
Summary: The annual Valentine’s game is starting in Soul Society. Read how everything unfolds and who ends up whose Valentine.
1. Prologue

**I just thought of this and tried to write it out. Tell me how you think.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Bleach**_** sadly. **

What kind of twisted game is this?

Many shingiami waited for this wonderful day, other dreaded it. This day was Valentine's Day. Of course many of you are wondering why shinigami would celebrate this loving holiday, but they never heard of it till Yamamoto sou-taicho introduced it when 1,000 years ago when he visited the world of the living. This is an account of how many shinigami tried to attain a Valentine. Of course, this is Soul Society, so there are bounded to be special rules that are not found in the real world. I am going to write a chapter for every couple I could think of. Please don't skip chapters. I will also try to write things like IchigoxRukia and RukiaxRenji, but one would have to be a failure and the other a success. This fanfic may last longer then till Valentine's Day so please bear it.

P.S. If I have spelling mistakes and grammar don't hesitate to tell me. Also review, I want to see if this story is any good.


	2. Why did no one tell me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach**_** sadly.

* * *

**

"Hinamori fukutaicho." said the new 5th Squad taicho calling for his fukutaicho.

"Yes Kurosaki taicho." replied the fukutaicho hurryingly. Ichigo became taicho after the Winter War, since he was deemed a war veteran and the Gotei 13 was short of taichos.

"Hinamori what is this event on my agenda?" Ichigo said curiously while pointing to said event.

"Oh" Hinamori squeaked out staring at the paper, "That is Yamamoto sou-taicho's yearly Valentine's day event."

"Why do you guys have Valentine's Day here? I remember having it in the real world, but never thought of it here." Ichigo said rather disgustingly. Ichigo have always hated Valentine's Day because his old man would always ask if he became a man on that day and would sometimes even suggest girls. Also what Ichigo didn't know was that the girls brought up by Isshin were girls that volunteer themselves that had secret crushes on Ichigo, but he never knew. Also many thought that he was in love with Rukia so no one spoke a word because they knew how strong he is since he could beat up thugs and has the body that show it. So this is why Ichigo was never really seen with a girl around his arm in high school. But now back to the story.

"Well on one of Yamamoto sou-taicho's missions, he discovered Valentine's Day and thought it would be nice to celebrate in Soul Society, but of course he had to change it." Hinamori stated annoyingly.

"How badly did he change it?" Ichigo asked curiously while leaning forward on his desk with his elbows on the table.

"You don't know how badly!" Hinamori scrammed, but not so other people could hear. Ichigo go a little scared, because he never saw his calm and collected fukutaicho scream. "Well for the male taichos and fuktaichos anyway" she muttered in such a whisper that Ichigo had to sharpen his hearing just to get the word males.

"What do you mean for the male taichos and fuktaichos?" Ichigo asked in a menacing voice while leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed.

"Um," Hinamori said while swaying back and forth.

"Just tell me, taicho's orders." Ichigo said losing his patience.

Hinamori continued with "Well Yamamoto sou-taicho wanted his little holiday to be interested so he turned into a game. He said that the male taichos and fuktaichos have to ask someone to be their Valentine and kiss them in front of all of Soul Society." She finished with a little worry of what would her taicho respond when she told him the rest.

"It doesn't seem that bad. I just won't participate." Ichigo stated.

"All male taichos and fuktaichos must participate. Yamamoto sou-taicho's said that if you don't he would strip you of your rank. Many taichos and fuktaichos get scared of this so they get their friends sometimes, but it doesn't always work. It has been a tradition here seeing your squad taicho kiss someone else. And they also take a picture." Hinamori countered with the rest of the information.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Ichigo screamed furiously.

"Yamamoto sou-taicho told us not to say anything. He wanted to play a prank on you since they're never any new shinigami. He wanted to wait till you read the agenda and then panic." Hinamori noted while walking to her desk to finish up some paperwork.

"That old prick," Ichigo said under his breath, "I'm going to go to the training grounds." Ichigo shunpo out of the 5th Squad office with Zangetsu on his back.

Hinamori decided it will be a good idea to finish the rest of the paperwork, since she had a feeling her taicho wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. She was glad that he did most of the paperwork before her telling of the game. Hinamori could hear the sounds of attacks being launched from the 5th Squad training grounds and she had a feeling that it was her taicho releasing his anger.

* * *

**Now you know what the game is. Please review. I need to see if I'm writing good enough. **


	3. I need to get through this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach**_** sadly. **

**So sorry that I haven't wrote anything for who knows how long. I hope that some people would still read this.

* * *

**

**(In the Fifth Division Training Grounds)**

Ichigo kept slashing at whatever he could. "Why do I have to do this? It is pure evil. Who the hell am I'm suppose to ask?" Ichigo pondered on this for a minute.

"I could ask Hinamori since she is my fuktaicho but I might get my head chopped off my Toushirou. Yoruichi would have a field day if I asked her. No I think my dad would have a field day when he hears of this event but he probably knows already. Better not talk to him for a while. I bet he would say something perverted about this. Wonder if I should ask Rukia? I bet Renji goanna ask her. But I have this feeling that if I ask her Byakuya would come and kill me no matter my position. I'll ask Hinamori first but I don't know if she'll accept" Ichigo left the grounds a little more relieved.

**(Back in Ichigo's Office)**

"Hinamori, do you have a Valentine for the event?" Ichigo asked from his desk while signing paperwork.

"Hitsugaya-taicho usually asks me so he doesn't have to worry about it. Why?" Hinamori responded curiously.

"Because I don't want to have to go through the hassle of actually looking for someone and thought I might as well ask my fuktaicho."

"Why don't you ask Kuchiki-san? You have a good enough relationship with her and I don't really think she would decline."Hinamori asked like it was nothing in the world.

"I already thought of that but I think if Kuchiki-taicho heard of it I'm pretty sure I would lose my head and maybe more." "You're right about that. Why don't you ask your fanclub? I'm sure they would all love to be your Valentine."

"I have fanclub?!" Ichigo muttered but Hinamori heard it.

"You never knew!" She said shocked.

"I think you and Hitsugaya -taicho are the only ones out of all the captains . I think because both you still look like you are less than 25. Your fanclub consists of both boys and girls. The boys think you're the strongest since you broke into Seireitei and defeated so many captains. The girls because… Well I think you know."

"How come I was never informed this?!" Ichigo screamed out of rage.

"People thought it would be nice for you and Toushirou to find out like this." Hinamori replied shyly.

"Does he even know?" Ichigo asked to himself while making a mental not to tell the child genius. ' I bet he doesn't even know how to get them away. Wait how am I to get them away?!'

"Yeah He does. He freaked out in the beginning so don't worry about being the only one."

* * *

**So tell me how it is so far.**

**If you don't mind I need suggestions and I'll put your name to thank you for helping me. **


End file.
